Unexpected Love
by xxCarybearxx
Summary: After an awkward encounter where Tae Kyung accidentally walks in on Shin Woo changing, Tae Kyung starts becoming more aware of the other. Soon, Tae Kyung finds himself gazing at Shin Woo without even realizing it until it's too late. BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

_After an awkward encounter where Tae Kyung accidentally walks in on Shin Woo changing, Tae Kyung starts becoming more aware of the other. Soon, Tae Kyung finds himself gazing at Shin Woo without even realizing it until it's too late. Shin Woo is too oblivious to notice. Jeremy has a big crush on Tae Kyung, but doesn't tell anyone. The only reason Shin Woo realizes his own feelings is because he thinks Tae Kyung is in love with Go Mi Nyu, and since everyone thinks that Go Mi Nyu is in love with Tae Kyung, they all suspect the two. But Go Mi Nyu likes Jeremy! How are the four of them suppose to figure it out?_

* * *

_I never knew I would, no could feel this way… Every time he passes by, I find myself gazing at him…LONGINGLY. I can't believe myself! Feeling this way for.. him. HIM of all people! I'm Hwang Tae Kyung, I'm not supposed to feel this way. For anyone! But… he's always so calm… It's hard to be angry around him… With that gentle smile of his…_

_I guess it really is…love._

* * *

"Hyung!" I hear Jeremy call out. I wonder if he's looking for Shin Woo? Whatever. I honestly couldn't care less. It's none of my business.

"Hyung! Have you seen Shin Woo Hyung?" Jeremy stops me in my tracks, looking extremely distraught.

"No?" I answer and try to move past him, but I'm stopped once again. Ugh.

"I need to find him!" He looks around, as if Shin Woo would suddenly just appear out of nowhere.

"Then stop wasting my time and go find him." I quickly head past him and go upstairs. I walk past Shin Woo's room and decide to give it one quick look. I don't think Jeremy's tried Shin Woo's room, after all. See? I'm a pretty nice guy.

I don't think as I open the door to his room.

"Shin Woo, are y-"

I freeze in the doorway as I stare at the man in question. He's buttoning up his pants… while wearing nothing else. Now, I don't understand why this is such a big deal to me, considering I see myself naked _everyday_. But…there's just something about his body that-

Oh shit-

My eyes widen even farther when I realize that I had been staring at him. I blink, quickly shut the door and then run into my room. I can't believe I was staring… But why? Why would I stare at his body? And why did I run away like some young schoolgirl?

Augh, why am I acting like this?!

I hold my face for a few moments and finally come to the conclusion that sleep would be best. Maybe that would get me out of this feeling. This odd feeling… It makes my face red and my body hot… Just the thought of Shin Woo makes my body burn with an indescribable desire for…_him_.

No, that can't be right. I shrug off those awful thoughts and start changing into my sleepwear. I decide to look in the mirror at my own body. As I stare into the mirror, my only thought is-  
"He's more toned than I am!"

I stomp over to my bed and climb into the sheets. Hah…Having such thoughts before bed.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. Feeling like there's nothing wrong in the world. Just me and me alone. And then suddenly all of yesterday just comes back to me like a punch in my face. Ow…

"Augh!" I held my face tightly in my hands, as if to ward off the disgusting feelings. At least my body seems to be acting normal again.  
"Act normal…Tch. What's to act normal about?! It was an honest accident. A mistake. Why am I being like this?! He was just changing, it's not like you saw him…Oh god oh god why am I even going there?" I try to cheer myself up, but only make myself more horrified than before.

I get out of bed and try to shake it off. All I have to do is act like nothing even happened. Shin Woo probably already forgot about it. I slowly make my way out of my bedroom and into the downstairs kitchen for some breakfast. I'm rather hungry…

Jeremy and Shin Woo are in there having a conversation.

"I can't believe that happened!" Jeremy sounds rather horrified.

"Yeah…" Shin Woo adds.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Are they talking about-

"Somethin' wrong, Hyung? You've been standing there for a while." Jeremy asks, smiling slightly.

"What…What're you talking about?" I try to sound nonchalant, but the nervousness in my voice is obvious.

If I wasn't trying to make sure I sounded okay, I would've notice Shin Woo narrow his eyes.

"Eh? Oh, Jolie escaped! That's why I needed to find Shin Woo Hyung yesterday! We ended up finding her two blocks away! Can you believe her?" Jeremy sighs with what's probably relief. I swear, him and that dog…

"Oh…" I sigh with him, a small smile forming on my face.  
"Tae Kyung."  
I jump at the sound of Shin Woo's voice.  
"Y-yeah?" I force out, sounding much more nervous and distraught than before. It was very obvious since they both looked at me like I'm some sort of freak.  
"Well? What?" I raise my eye brows for extra effect. There. That's better.  
They exchanged glances before looking back at me.

"I was just going to say that I cooked breakfast. Help yourself if you're hungry." Shin Woo says with a slight, amused-looking smile. Jeremy grins and pats the seat next to him, which was the one in the middle-next to Shin Woo. I don't think so.

"Come and sit with us, Hyung!"

I give a half smirk and shake my head.  
"Sorry, but I'm busy." I turn around and retreat to…anywhere but there.

"Skipping breakfast isn't good for you, Hyuuuuuung!" Jeremy calls after me.

But I don't care. I'd skip breakfast for eternity if that meant being able to get away from…them.

I end up walking outside to the balcony.

"Hyung-nim?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

Oh. Go Mi Nam, or Go Mi Nyu, I should say. I had honestly forgotten about her existence, being so wrapped up in my own thoughts. Am I sorry? No, not really.

Go Mi Nam makes her way over to me, tilting her head curiously, as if that'll give her all the answers she's looking for. It makes me scoff and look away.

"Not eating with the others?" I ask, my face showing how obvious it is that I don't care.

"Oh…I guess I was just spacing out…" She looks at the floor and then back up at me. She turns around and begins to walk back inside, before stopping momentarily and asking,

"Are you coming, Hyung-nim?"

"No, I…I'm going out anyways." I say, probably a bit to rudely. But since when did I care about that? She nods and quickly retreats inside, leaving me completely alone.

I decide I need to get away so I hurry to my room and quickly change. I walk out into the entryway and grab my keys before heading out the door.

"Hyung!" A voice behind me stops me in my tacks. I turn around to look at Jeremy.

"Huh?" I sigh, irked that I'm being disturbed.

"Uh…" Jeremy looks away before turning his gaze towards me again.

"_What._" I raise my eye brows.

"Where are you going?"

…Huh?

Since when does Jeremy give a shit what I do? I raise a brow, my gaze questioning him.

"Uhm, I mean, uhh-"

"If you have nothing important to tell me, then don't waste my time." I say and open the door quickly, then shut it in Jeremy's face. I hurry to my car and start to drive off. I look into the window and all I can see is Go Mi Nam trying to comfort Jeremy, who's acting like Jolie just got hit by a car. Tch, whatever. Then, I see Shin Woo staring directly at me almost…disappointedly…? I quickly hit the gas and drive away faster.

What was that face for? And why do I suddenly feel so guilty? What is he doing to me?!

* * *

**A/N...**

**Eheh... ^^;**

**Yeah I got the feels the other night for this kdrama that I finished over a month ago. And I was suddenly hit with inspiration! :D**

**Yeah, no. I hate myself for not updating my other fic. I don't know if I ever will, honestly. I tried, but I just have no idea what to write.**

**This on the other hand, I'm feeling pretty good about. But, again, I dunno. I'm working on chapter two right now, so..xD**

**Also, I love reviews! So please, R&R, okay? :D And I enjoy constructive criticism. And I dunno if I'm making Tae Kyung extremely OOC or not, so I'd love some feedback on that! So I can make a better chapter in the next one. Help me out, ne? :3**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm at a nearby cafe... And I realize ever since I left I've been thinking about Shin Woo. Why? I still can't figure it out.

Grumbling to myself, I sip on my coffee and glare out the window.

"This is all Jeremy's fault. If he didn't lose Jolie, then none of this would have happened." I half-smirked to myself, pleased that I had some sort of lame excuse for an answer.

I drink the rest of my coffee and sigh. What do I do now? I want to go home and rest, but I don't want to be around..._him._

In the end, I decide to go home. It's not like I HAVE to be around the,. I can just go straight to my room.

And that's exactly what I do. I drop my keys into the bowl next to the front door and slowly make my way to my bedroom. I try my best to avoid running into anyone. I manage to get to my room and shut the door without being caught. Sighing, I plop uncharacteristically onto my sofa and hold my head in my hands. That seems to becoming a habit lately...

It can't keep going on like this. Seriously. If my actions aren't obvious enough, I don't know WHAT is. Ugh.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I barely register the knocking at my door.

"What." I reply to the knock, not moving an inch.

"Hyung-nim..." Go Mi Nam answers, opening my door.

"Can't you see that I don't want to be disturbed?"

"Hyung-nim...I think you should apologize to Jeremy..." She says, moving into my bedroom fully and shutting the door behind her.

"And why should I do that?" I ask sarcastically.

"He's really...down...because of what you did earlier."

I look at her like she's insane.

"Please, Hyung-nim? I wish for Jeremy to go back to the fun, happy, bubbly Jeremy."

Bubbly?

"Tch, you seem to really care." I scoff. "You like him?" I ask with mild amusement.

To my astonishment, she nods and quickly makes her way to the door again.

"So please go and apologize, Hyung-nim!" She says before shutting the door behind her.

I didn't even register what she said, Hell, I didn't even know my eyes were as wide as they were.

Go Mi Nam likes Jeremy? Seriously?

This week is just getting weirder and weirder. If Go Mi Nam likes Jeremy, then who does Jeremy like? More importantly, does Shin Woo like anyone? Wait, why is that more important. I shouldn't care who Shin Woo likes. I should care who ANYONE likes!

Ugh, I'm just going to do as Go Mi Nam says. Maybe that will get my mind off of everything else.

I walk out of my bedroom and head directly to Jeremy's. I open the door and hear a shout.

"H-Hyung!"

I blinked and realized that I just walked in on Jeremy changing. Oops.

"Ah- Sorry." I quickly shut the door and walk some doors down.

What is this? "Walk in on everyone changing week"? Damn this isn't right. Well, at least I haven't walked in on Go Mi Nam changing. That would just make me a pervert.

Then suddenly it hits me. I feel fine. ...I feel completely fine. Even though I just walked in on Jeremy changing. I don't feel that...funny, to say the least, feeling I got from Shin Woo. I feel fine, although a bit awkward, but still. No burning sensations in the pit of my stomach. No feeling weird at the thought of him... So what does this mean? It's just Shin Woo? Why? What even is this feeling?

Augh, I wish I could figure it out...!

I turn my head and suddenly lock eyes with Shin Woo. How long has he been standing there? We stare at each other for a while, my pride not letting me turn away and run.

"You needed something with Go Mi Nam?" He asks.

I turn around and, sure enough, I'm standing in front of Go Mi Nam's bedroom.

"Ah- Yes. I need to tell her something." I state, trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh, is that so? I could pass the message onto her for yo-"

"No, that's really all right." I shake my head and walk back to Jeremy's room, remembering to knock this time. When he let me in, I could have sworn I heard a 'tch' noise behind me. But I was probably just imagining things.

"Jeremy."

"Hn." Is his only reply.

I sigh. How does one apologize exactly...?

"...For what I did to you earlier today...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said such harsh words and then slam the door in your face." I look away, crossing my arms uncomfortably.

I guess those were the right words because Jeremy is smiling brightly once again.

"It's okay, Hyung!" He catches me off-guard and hugs me tightly for a moment. When he finally lets go, he throws me a big grin and pulls me out of the bedroom. He guides me to the downstairs room where we find Go Mi Nam.

"We should have a party!" He cheers. Go Mi Nam smiles with him. I can't help but chuckle at their idiotic behavior.

"A party for what, though?" Go Mi Nam asks.

"To celebrate the first apology I've ever heard Tae Kyung hyung speak!" This makes me frown. But as soon as Jeremy said that, Go Mi Nam turned to me and mouthed a 'thank you, hyung-nim'.

I found myself smiling again.

As I turn my head, I catch Shin Woo's gaze. Is he watching me..?

He quickly turns and walks away, leaving me dumbfounded. He looked rather upset… Was something wrong?

Ah, why do I even care…?

What's wrong with m-

"Hyung!" I hear Jeremy call out.

"Hn?" He stops my thoughts.

"Lighten up! Have some fun!" He grins maliciously. I raise my brow questionably until I see him pull out a _very_ embarrassing video of when we first debuted. My eyes widen.

"Oh hell no!" I yell, starting to chase Jeremy. I hear Go Mi Nam laughing behind us.

"Lighten up! Lighten up!" Jeremy laughs, effectively keeping the DVD away from me.

Damn him…

Suddenly Jeremy accidentally trips and falls to the ground- and since I was chasing him, I trip over him and fall. Our heads collided and I swear our lips bumped as well.

…Huh?

"Ow…" I grumble. I open my eyes to find our faces still extremely close. Jeremy's eyes are wide and his face is a bright shade of scarlet. I stare at him in shock. Did we just…? Before I can think, I feel someone grab me and roughly shove me off. I blink and turn to see Shin Woo _gently_ helping Jeremy up.

…What?

Shin Woo's disappointed…or is that disgust in his eyes…? Whatever it is, it makes me want to crawl under a rock and die. Why does my chest hurt so much?

"Hyung-nim…" I hear Go Mi Nam's voice successfully snap me out of my thoughts.

I try to reply, but for some reason, my voice isn't working. Instead, I just stare at her.

"Are you all right?" She asks. I guess she already made sure that Jeremy's okay. Otherwise, everyone would be flocking the boy.

I nod my head and turn around. I don't know why, but the scene before me hurts my chest. Did I hit my head when I fell? I turn my head one last time and let my eyes fall on Shin Woo. He's talking to Jeremy. He's even smiling. Ugh, whatever.

I quietly leave the room. It's not like I have any business there, anyways. I walk out into the balcony and look up. All I see is black. Is that how I'm feeling? Black? Completely dark? I'm sure not feeling "bubbly" at the moment.

What does bubby even mean?

I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't show that I notice them.

"Basking in the afterglow, Tae Kyung?"

Shin Woo? Why's he…

Wait, what…?

I turn around and frown.

"What're y-"

His expression catches me off-guard. He's almost…glaring at me?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I finish.

He scoffs and glances away for a moment before frowning at me again.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Shin Woo says as he walks up to me and grabs my arm roughly. He pulls me into him and…kisses me?

Quickly, my thoughts go fuzzy. For a moment, I forget my own name. All I know is, Shin Woo's kissing me. I close my eyes and begin to kiss him back. This makes him flinch and pull away. Our gazes lock, and I bite my lip. My face is bright red and my eyes are almost hazy.

Shin Woo opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it and turns away to walk back inside.

I'm so lost in my own mind that I don't notice Jeremy standing in the doorway, watching the entire scene and wiping away his tears.

* * *

**A/N **

**Soooooo chapter 2! :D R&R please! I'd love to know if i'm writing this well or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I managed to walk myself back to my bedroom. Now I'm all alone. My entire body just feels...warm. The only thing on my mind is that kiss...

...Huh?

Shin Woo kissed me. Why is my head so damn fuzzy?! Why is my heart pounding like I'm about to have a heart attack?!

_Why did I kiss him back?_

Why don't I feel disgusted by it?

These questions bring back that time when Go Mi Nam told me she likes Jeremy.

Jeremy.

I suddenly remember the accident. Our mouths collided. That would be considered a kiss, right? But it didn't make me feel like I do now...

What is this feeling, anyways?

Maybe I'm getting sick. Or is it something more...

Maybe I'll figure it out after some sleep.

"I wish someone would just tell me!" I slam my fist down on the soft sofa and sigh.

"Tell you what?" A voice makes me literally jump in my seat. Sure enough, it's Go Mi Nam, invading other people's privacy like usual.

"Who said you could come in, Go Mi Nam." I state with a sigh.

"...Are you having problems, Hyung-nim?" Leave it to little miss good to want to help.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." I scoff and look disinterested. She puffs her cheeks.

"Is it...because Shin Woo Hyung kissed you?"

...

WHAT?

"Go Mi Nam." I frown. "Has anyone ever told you to _mind your own business?_" I say angrily.

"Hyu-"

"But...how do you know about that?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"J-Jeremy saw the two of you." After saying that, she lowers her head, looking rather...sad.

Not that I care.

"Do you like Shin Woo Hyung?" My eyes widen. This girl never ceases to catch me off-guard.

"I...don't know." I admit, despite my pride feeling torn apart.

"Well, how did you feel when he kissed you?" She asks innocently.

Does this girl have no sense of...whatever.

"Go Mi Nam. Stop concerning yourself with my problems. Now, if you don't mind. Leave." I point my finger to the door and give her an annoyed look.

She stands up and nods. As she opens my door, she turns around and says, "Hyung-nim. If you found your heart beating so fast you thought it was going to explode, if you didn't want that moment to end, if you feel weird at even the slightest thought of him, or if you want that moment to happen again... You like him, hyung-nim." And with that, she leaves.

I think she just gave me the answer I've been looking for. Although I don't want to admit it... I grimace, trying to push the thoughts away, although it doesn't happen.

I'm...I like Shin Woo? What do I do? What would Shin Woo do if he found out...?

I shake off those laughable thoughts and chuckle nervously. There's no way. It can't be true. But the more I deny it, the more it seems like I'm trying to hide it..

I look around as if I'm being watched and frown. Maybe I just need to sleep. Is that the solution to all my problems now?

I sigh. What a headache.

* * *

After some much needed sleep, I wake up with a clear mind.

"Okay I just need to think this through and it should fix itself, right?" I say to myself.

I stand up and walk to the shower, still lost in my thoughts.

Maybe I should just face the truth and agree with Go Mi Nam?

Yeah well maybe I should just jump off a bridge. Same thing!

I shake my head at my ridiculous thoughts and sigh bitterly. This is so difficult.

I give the bridge idea another thought. It _would _be easier. Aha.

No, the world loves me too much. And what would the news say?

'Famous singer Hwang Tae Kyung kills himself over denial of being in love with another man'

I wince at how stupid that is. Really, now. I'm supposed to be a genius! What's happening to me?

My thoughts are rudely interrupted by the freezing cold shower water hitting my body. Have I _really_ been in the shower for that long?

I hurry and turn off the water before I catch a cold. That's _just _what I need. To get sick while I'm having this stupid love-struck moment. I shiver. Thoughts are dangerous.

* * *

Clean and dressed, I make my way out to the kitchen, only to find that Go Mi Nam and Jeremy are sitting at the table. Go Mi Nam looks up at me and smiles.

Jeremy doesn't look at me at all. I guess he's upset about yesterday's accident. Well, it's not like it's _my_ fault. So I don't have to apologize again, rig-

"Good morning, hyung-nim." She says with her innocent, little smile. Although I barely hear her- the thoughts are returning.

"Nn, morning." I mumble. I give Jeremy one last look before I realize that I don't care. I sit down in the nearest seat which happens to be the one next to Go Mi Nam.

"Jere-" I'm cut off by Jeremy quickly standing up from his seat, mumbling a, "I have somewhere to be" and practically high tailing it out of the front door.

I give Go Mi Nam a confused look and she only sighs.

"What happened to him?" I ask, _almost _disinterested.

"I told you he saw you and Shin Woo hyung kiss last night." She says nonchalantly. I blush at the memory.

"So? Why's he acting like that?" Go Mi Nam's shock shows on her face.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

She's silent.

"Well?" I try again. She stays silent.

"It's not my business, hyung-nim. So I can't tell you." She looks away. I swear, this girl...

I frown. Whatever, then.

"What's going on?"

I freeze.

I don't dare turn towards _him_. Shin Woo. He might see how red my face is! I need to leave...

"Good morning, Shin Woo hyung." Go Mi Nam says with a smile.

"Good morning." Shin Woo gives her a smile. "Where's Jeremy?" He asks, yawning.

So the first thing on his mind is Jeremy. Something in my chest burns at this thought. I frown and stare out the window, my chin resting on my hand. I don't even hear what they're saying now. The only thing I can think about is how much I don't want to face Shin Woo.

I stand up from my chair, frown apparent on my face, and mumble, "I have somewhere I have to be." As I grab my keys, I hear Go Mi Nam giggle and say, "It's the same predicament as Jeremy." to a confused Shin Woo.

"I don't get it." I say to no one in particular, thinking about her words as I drive myself to the nearby cafe that I seem to be frequenting lately.

* * *

**A/N: **Update! I just want to thank my reviewers. If not for you, I would have probably dropped this story. You are what keeps this story going~! :D On that note, please excuse any mistakes and whatnot, because I'm uploading this as fast as I can before I lose my creativity. xD Review please~ They make my day. :3 Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

It seems that the only place I go anymore is this cafe. It's nice- calm and serene.

Okay, seriously. I need to stop being such a damn wuss and just face Shin Woo. How bad could that be?

Go Mi Nam loves Jeremy and Jeremy doesn't even have a clue- even though they're together a lot. Although he is kind of stupid anyway.

So how would Shin Woo ever find out _my_ feelings, since I don't really spend much time with him?

Exactly- he wouldn't.

So then I'm safe. I could just make an excuse for that kiss. Something like, "Oh, I was just caught up in the moment." or "Well _you_ explain why _you_ kissed me first!" Yeah that would work. A smirk creeps upon my face; I feel more like myself than I have in a while. I just need to brush it all off'; Admit it and then brush it off. Aha.

I'm a grown man for god's sake. I'm not some stupid little school girl who just had her first kiss taken from her. Damn.

I finish my cup of coffee and decide that a long walk would be good for my mind.

I leave my car in the cafe parking lot and walk down the sidewalk; Of course I make sure to pull the hood of my coat over my head. Being recognized will only make things worse.

I walk down the sidewalk in silence. A small smile forms on my face; This walk is quite relaxing. It's quiet and tranquil. There's not many people out, and the sun's shining. It's a nice day. That is, until I spot Shin Woo on the other side of the street. Instantly, I freeze. It's amazing how this man affects me so much. Seriously, what the hell?

I try to continue my not-so-enjoyable-now walk without staring at him- it's impossible. I look away for about two seconds and then my eyes are back on him. What's he even doing? I can't really tell, but when I take my eyes off him finally, I almost walk into a pole. I quickly stop in my tracks and look around, wondering if anyone noticed. Even though I didn't _technically_ run into it, it still hurt my ego.

I grumble and try to focus on the damn sidewalk, it seems to be working, and for a while, I feel better again... Until I feel a hand around my arm, pulling me away.

"What?!" I flip around and see Shin Woo giving me an unreadable expression. "Ah-"

I stare at him, completely flabbergasted. Why is he here and why is he touching me...?

"Come with me." He states, reaching down to pull my wrist while he walks away. I can't say or do anything- too shocked at the moment- so I just go along with him.

The entire walk is silent. Shin Woo's hand is is still gripping my wrist; But it's a gentle hold...

"Where are you taking me?" I finally say, frowning to hide the blush I've had for a while.

"You'll see." He says quietly.

Ten minutes later, we're in a park that's more or less empty except for a few families letting their children play. He takes me to an empty swing-set and sits down, gesturing for me to do the same.

Shin Woo stares off into the distance, while I'm just staring at him. I wonder what he's thinking about...

What am I in, some kind of cheesy drama? What has my life turned into?

"Tae Kyung." He says quietly, keeping his gaze wherever it is.

"Hm?" I try not to seem too interested, but it's seriously killing me inside. What's going on in his mind?

"Why do you seem to be acting strange lately?"

Oh, _I'm_ the one that's acting strange? I'm just...going through something. God forbid people think I'm human or anything.

"What do you mean?" I scoff and look away.

"I saw you staring at me the entire time you walked down the street. At first I didn't think it was you, since you're really not someone who cares about others, really."

Ouch. Am I really that awful?

"I wasn't staring at you!" I try to defend myself, but I sound so obvious. Damn!

"Then what were you doing while you almost ran into that pole?" He chuckles. I can't see his face, but I know he's grinning. Yes, my misfortune just makes everyone's day, doesn't it?

My silence gives him his answer.

"Tell me, Tae Kyung... Do you have someone you like?" Shin Woo turns to me, his face so serious and unreadable that it throws me off guard. I can't help but avert my gaze.

"I...I- yeah." I can't help but be honest, his face isn't something I can even _try_ to lie to.

Shin Woo closes his eyes and looks away, a small, sad smile forming on his lips.

"Well then I hope you and her the best." He stands up and turns to leave.

"...But I don't think that person feels the same." I call out, being louder than I meant to. I just don't want him to leave yet.

He freezes and doesn't say anything.

"Shin Woo...Why did you kiss me...?"

* * *

A/N: Sooooo this chapter is a lot shorter than I thought it would be. ^^; My apologies, dear readers. But I hope you enjoyed it! I'm already almost done with chapter five, so I should have that uploaded soon...Hopefully. ^^; Anyways, read and review my beautiful readers! Your reviews are much too kind. 3


	5. Chapter 5

_"Shin Woo...Why did you kiss me...?"_

My question is left hanging in the air. Every moment that passes makes me feel stupider and stupider, but I have to keep my head held high. I just want an answer. Is that too much to ask?

Shin Woo still doesn't say anything; I can't see his face, since his back is to me. His body language is telling me that he's trying to decide whether to just leave or stay. Either one is okay with me, since we live in the same damn place!

Finally, he turns around, but his gaze is set at the ground. I frown.

"Well?"

"That was..." His expression is still unreadable. Well, was it ever readable? I don't really know. I cross my arms and stare at him expectantly. He refuses to even look me in the eyes. It irks me. "Because I..."

Suddenly I hear someone shout, "Oh my god, it's Hwang Tae Kyung _and _Kang Shin Woo! From A. !"

Shit.

I now realize that my hood fell off and Shin Woo was never wearing anything to cover up to begin with.

The crowd of fangirls surrounds us, I can barely get a word out now. Damn myself for being so famous!

What can you do, though?

I sign some autographs as quickly as I can. I need to get the damn answer out of him. Shin Woo is still next to me, but he's way too preoccupied with his fans. It was when our gazes met that I mouthed another, "Well?".

Shin Woo signs one more signature before looking away from me and staring at his hands. He's hesitating... He bites his lip and looks from fan to fan, then looking directly at me and saying, "It was...a mistake." He sighs and goes back to giving signatures out.

_A mistake, huh?_

Something in my chest drops, and the familiar pain I've felt before doubles. It's an uncomfortable feeling and it leaves me at a loss for words. I ignore the girls around me and stare at nothing for a moment, feeling the pain in my chest growing rapidly. I need to get away _now._ I didn't think his answer would hurt this much. Oh how wrong I was...

I finally give him a nod, although dazed by my own thoughts. Somehow I manage to break free of the damn crowd and walk away. Little do I know that Shin Woo stares at me the entire time until I'm gone.

I walk- or I think I do, I'm too dazed to figure out what I'm doing- to the cafe to fetch my car. I remember feeling so proud of myself the last time I was here...now I just feel...

God, I'm not gonna cry, am I?

I sit myself in my car and sigh. I really didn't think it would be like this... So what am I supposed to do? Treat it like a mistake? I don't want to. But I don't have a choice, do I..?

With this thought of pity and disappointment, I finally allow myself to break down and cry.

God, today sucked.

I'm in my room, under the covers in my comfortable bed just waking up. For a moment, I feel as if yesterday didn't happen- but then the memories flood in and I almost feel like I did yesterday. _Almost._ I groan and roll over in my bed, burying myself under the covers. I don't want to deal with today. I really don't. But I know I have to, because we all have a photo-shoot to do today. And after _that_, President Ahn scheduled a dinner party at some fancy restaurant. Oh boy. I whine uncharacteristically and force myself out of my bed. I still have some hours left before I even have to get ready, so I can just take it easy today.

"Today should be _fun_" I hiss to myself.

I quickly dress myself in some comfortable clothes and fix my hair. I keep going into some sort of trance the entire time, so today should be difficult. Especially now that I'm losing my mind.

I yawn and walk downstairs, but stop when I hear voices. I guess I'm just paranoid that I'm going to run into Shin Woo. I don't hear his voice, but I stay where I am. It seems to be Jeremy and Go Mi Nam.

"Maybe you should find someone else. He's not very smart in that department..." I hear Go Mi Nam say. He who?

"Yeah.. I know this isn't going anywhere. But giving up on someone you love is really, really hard. I've tried so many times." Jeremy says. Is that sniffling I hear?

"I know it is. I really do. ...But if you find someone, it'll make it easier to forget about him.."

"You're right.. But who would want me?" I sigh, feeling sort of bad for Jeremy. But wait. Is Go Mi Nam going to confess?

"Jeremy, you're loved by so many people! Who wouldn't want you?" She starts out cheerfully, but gets quieter as she finishes the sentence. I can hear the sadness in her voice.

Jeremy speaks quietly, "D-do you know anyone...personally?" My eyes widen. I can't see anything, but I can feel the flirtation radiating over to me. Oh god. I peek my head out just in time to see Go Mi Nam nod and lean in to give a quick kiss to Jeremy. I roll my eyes. So disgustingly cute.

I head back upstairs, not wanting to bother the two. So now Go Mi Nam's feelings are out in the open. How will Jeremy respond? I didn't stay long enough to see if he backed away in disgust or accepted it and went along. Jeremy didn't seem too freaked out by it, though. I don't know. I don't honestly care, either.

More importantly, why do they get such happiness while I get a damn knife in my chest? Wait. That's irrational accusation. I'm not that kind of person.

Right?

Ugh. I'll just have to try not to think about it. There's more important things about...Like that stupid photo-shoot. I'll have to be with Shin Woo during that.

* * *

Oh god.

In the few hours I've had, all I've managed to do was lock myself in my room and play the piano for a bit. Other than that, I went back downstairs and found nobody around, so I figured they all went out. So now I'm just sitting on the sofa and watching television. It's nice being home alone, nobody to worry about.

There's really nothing on TV that catches my interest. So I just blankly stare at it.

I hear a door open and shut, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes. Okay. Yes, I will." A chuckle. "Okay. Goodbye, then." I cringe. It's Shin Woo. But, with my luck, who else would it be? I try to keep my focus on the program on the TV. I think it's the news or something. So this is why I never watch TV. I hear his footsteps approach me.

"Tae Kyung?" He asks, standing near the sofa.

"Hn?" Keep it cool. Watch the news. I just love watching some idiot tell everyone how he saw a freakin' UFO.

"Aren't you coming? We have a photo-shoot in about an hour."

"I'm aware." I show that I have no interest in moving anytime soon.

"Well... If you're aware, then I'll be on my way. See you there." He says before he walks away.

I sigh and stand up. I really do need to leave now. I walk out to my car and notice it's sort of tilted. What?!

I check the tires and sure enough one of the front ones is flat. I guess I ran over something in my dazed drive back home yesterday. Well now what? I don't have enough time to get a new tire for the car! And I don't even have a ride! I sigh. I need to keep calm. Stay the normally calm and collected Tae Kyung. Flipping out about it isn't going to get me anywhere. Who can I call to drive me there? Everyone is already at the place, and I don't know anyo-

...

Shin Woo just left. He can't be far. Oh Christ am I that desperate?

...Yeah.

I dial his number and hold back a sigh of annoyance. My life just keeps getting better and better, am I right?

Surprisingly, he answers after the first two rings. "Tae Kyung?"

"...Yeah, uh... How far away are you?"

"I just left. Did something happen?"

"..My car. I have a flat tire and I have no other way of getting to the photo-shoot..."

"Okay, I'll come get you, then." He hangs up.

I close my phone and walk to the front door. In about ten minutes, he pulls his car up and I get in. He's giving me a weird look. Almost like he's shocked. Is it because I screwed something up? Probably. Like I said, I'm only a human. Who even set these extremely high expectations for me, anyway?

Oh, that was probably me.

The entire car ride is silent. He's probably too shocked to say anything. Have I ever asked for help before? I doubt it.

This tension is actually killing me. Are we there yet?!

"...So how did you get a flat tire?" He breaks the silence, letting me breathe properly.

"I don't know. I probably ran over a sharp rock or something."

"...How did you not notice that while you were driving?" He raises a brow.

Because I was too absorbed in my feelings to notice anything. Because all I felt was numb. Because I was too hurt to feel anything.

"Because my car usually doesn't hit bumps hard, so I thought it was nothing." I shrug it off.

He nods and pulls into the parking lot of the building we were supposed to be a half hour ago.

"We're here." Thanks, Captain Obv- I mean Shin Woo.

"I've been here before. We've had a photo-shoot here before, right?"

Shin Woo looks over at me like I've turned into an alien. It's probably because I actually said something. He nods and turns the car off. "Yeah. This probably won't be the last, either."

I nod one last time and get out of his car.

I'm pretty damn good at hiding my feelings.

I walk into the building and immediately meet with Jeremy and Go Mi Nam. Jeremy seems more..."bubbly" than usual. Guess he wasn't disgusted with Go Mi Nam's feelings.

"Hello, hyung!" He greets me with a giant grin. All I can do is scoff.

"Are you all finally here? It's time to get dressed for the pictures." A woman says as she walks into the room. She seems pretty uptight. But then again, the only girl I know who _isn't _uptight is Go Mi Nam. But she's also..._Go Mi Nam _so...

My make up artist smiles at me and hands me the clothes to wear. She directs me to another room to change in.

"Just change in there and come back when you're done so I can do your make up." She smiles again and goes back to stand to make sure her supplies are in order.

I walk into the other room- it's a locker room- and set my clothes on the bench. I take my shirt off and fold it before setting it down. They call me a neat freak for a reason, I guess.. Just as I begin working on taking off my pants, I hear a distant door open and shut. I guess everyone shares this room. I don't really pay any attention to it, though.

"Tae Kyung?" Shin Woo? You gotta be kidding me.

I turn around and _once again_ see a half-naked Shin Woo. I immediately turn a bright scarlet and have to look away to keep my mind stable. What is he doing to me? My hands are still holding onto the belt of my pants, ready to be pulled down. How awkward is this? Being half-naked _together_... It's like the world wants to see me struggle. That _fire_ that I thought was lost is _back _and I can't do anything about it but hope to any God out there that nothing becomes of this. Just looking at how his body is so toned and how fit he looks; how his muscles make him look so, _so_ sexy. God help me. He's making me go insane with this _desire _that I can't even describe yet.

I don't even realize that I'm staring at him until he clears his throat and looks away. I'm so ashamed of myself that I can't even say anything. I can only stutter.

"I, uh- I- _what._" I choke out and look away. My eyes only want to watch him- even my mind is starting to think that way. But I can't. I'm already acting so differently as it is. Everyone thinks something is wrong with me. I wouldn't be surprised is Shin Woo caught on to my horrible acting. Ha. I'm trying to act like _myself._ There really is something wrong with me. And it's all Shin Woo's fault.

My eyes find their way back to him and he's looking at me with _that_ expression again. That unreadable face he puts on that gets under my skin every time. It seriously bothers me so much. I just want to know what the hell he's thinking.

"Well, we need to hurry up. They're waiting on us." He says quietly and turns around. Great. Now I can see his _perfect_ back and take all day explaining how wonderful it is. When he starts pulling down _his _pants, I realize that if I don't look away, I'll be in deep shit. I manage to turn myself around and change my pants as quickly as I can. I almost trip when I try to step into them and I swear I hear a snicker coming from him. When I turn around to snap at him for laughing at me, all I can do is stare in awe- mouth closed, of course. I'm still trying to hide things. Believe it or not.

What he's wearing just adds fuel to the fire- literally- since he's in a tight, brown short-sleeve shirt; it just shows how toned and fit he is. His jeans are tight as well. They're purely white skinny jeans that show off his legs too well. His shoes are simple black flats. I guess no one cares about the shoes, since they won't be in the shot.

"Are you all right?" Shin Woo asks me, picking up his clothes and waiting for an answer.

"Mhm. Just fine." I keep my cool and my gaze on my clothes. _My_ clothes are rather dark. I guess that color suits me well enough. My shirt is a black, v-necked, long sleeve shirt. There's a hole in the end of the sleeves for my thumbs. It has some sort of design on it but I can't really tell. My pants are a dark, navy blue pair of skinny jeans. They're kind of hard to move around in, but I'll deal with it. My shoes are...yellow? Why are they yellow? This has to be a mix up. I stare at them for a while and Shin Woo does the same.

"They must have gotten mixed up." He states the obvious once again.

I sigh. "I'll go get them switched."

Shin Woo nods and then leaves back to his room; his make up artist is probably waiting for him.

I walk back to my own room _barefooted_ and hand her the shoes.

"These aren't even close to matching." I said in a bored tone.

"Oh geez. They must have gotten mixed up. Hold on." She sighs and quickly walks out of the room.

Not even two minutes later, she returns with Jeremy, who's wearing all bright colors. And _my_ shoes. He laughs.

"Hyung, it looks like our shoes got mixed up." He takes his shoes and gives me mine, which are a dull black color. Surprise, surprise. Yellow suits him a lot better, though. Especially since his outfit includes and over-sized pale yellow shirt and light pink skinny jeans. He grins and runs out of the room, probably back to Go Mi Nam. Are they dating now?

I put on my own shoes and sit myself down into the chair. My make up artist is already grabbing things out of her bag. She applies eye-liner to brighten my eyes and make them look bigger. She puts foundation on me to lighten up my face. I never understood why they'd have to put make up on me. Aren't I perfect enough?

By the time she's done, I'm thinking about Shin Woo's body again. Great. Just to make things harder, right? Right. Too much idle time.

"Okay. All done. Now go meet your group." She hurries me out the door and starts putting things away. I walk down the hall and see Jeremy, Shin Woo and Go Mi Nam all sitting down on the sofa. I guess I was the last one to finish. President Ahn smiles at my arrival and hurries us all the the room where the pictures will be taken.

The equipment is already in order and waiting, so we won't have to wait anymore.

Jeremy's first. They all want him to smile and be as cheerful as possible. It's not difficult for him at all since he's looking at Go Mi Nam the whole time. I swear I heard the cameraman call him "bubbly". Not that word again. When Jeremy winks at her, the cameraman cheers and says that is the perfect portrait for him.

Go Mi Nam is second. She's still not completely used to being a star, so she doesn't know exactly what to do. She's gotten a lot better, though. Because of me. The cameraman settles for her looking timid and shy, _again,_ since she keeps looking at Jeremy and blushing. I scoff and roll my eyes. Am I going to have to deal with this all the time now?

I'm third. I don't have a hard time with it. I just stare at the camera and lift my head. I know I'm sexy, and my ego is pretty large, so I'm definitely not camera shy. I put my hands on my hips and turn sideways, still looking at the camera. I don't even have to smile and I have the fangirls screaming. Too easy.

I accidentally look towards Shin Woo and see that he's smiling. I lose all my composure that I had and my eyes widen. I hear the cameraman question what just happened, but I can't make myself stop blushing. I feel ashamed of myself, until the man says that I now have a new approach of taking "adorable" pictures. So much for being sexy. Well, whatever sells, right?

Shin Woo is fourth. Him with his white skinny jeans and brown shirt that sticks to his skin... I can't help but be honest and say he's _hot. _He runs his hand through his hair and gazes at the camera. He's a pro at this, too. The cameraman take many pictures of him, and honestly, he looks sexier than I did. When he looks down and parts his lips, when he runs his hand over his thigh and looks directly at the camera... I can't help but stare in awe. I can't believe this man is making me feel so...

What is this feeling even called?

When he makes eye contact with me, I noticeably flinch. But I can't help but gaze into his eyes. The rest of his pictures are taken with his gaze on me.

* * *

A/N: Wow this chapter is longer than I thought it would be omfg. Boy when I said chapter five was gonna be longer, I sure meant it. So anyways, chapter 5 everyone! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review please, they're what keeps this story going! :3 Seriously, though. I update quicker when I get reviews. I almost dropped this story until I got some really, really lovely reviews that brought back my muse! :3 So thank you again!~


	6. Chapter 6

Well it's safe to say the photo-shoot went well. I realized how important Jeremy's words were to me.

_"Giving up on someone you love is really hard..." _

They kept running through my mind over and over again while I watched Shin Woo. Before, I thought that if he didn't feel the same, then it would be over and done with; that I would get over it and get on with my life. But no. It doesn't work like that. I guess that's why they call it a crush. It literally crushes you. Love is either wonderful or a total hell. I guess it could be both sometimes. That's how I feel, anyway. The fact that it haunts the back of my mind constantly... But whatever. I'm a man. I can deal with this stupid heartbreak. Or whatever it is.

I feel someone pat my shoulder, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts, and look up. It's president Ahn. He's smiling his usual smile and laughing wholeheartedly.

"Tae Kyung! Why are you sulking so much? We're about to leave for out dinner party. Lighten up." He claps his hands together and laughs more while he looks from me to all the others. It seems that I'm the only one "sulking". Go Mi Nam and Jeremy are laughing with him and Shin Woo is no where in sight. Bathroom maybe? Ugh! Not that I care.

No matter if Shin Woo is around or not, my mind always goes back to him. God.

"So where are we all going?" Mi Nam asks the President.

"What about that new Italian restaurant that just opened up a couple weeks ago?" Jeremy cuts in, smiling like the idiot that he is.

"Sounds good. Shall we g- where's Shin Woo?" President Ahn looks at me, expecting an answer. Does everyone think we're best friends or something?! I just shrug and look as disinterested as possible. Not caring is becoming harder. Geez.

"Is Italian food any good? I've never had any before..." Mi Nam says, rubbing the back of her neck and giggling nervously.

Seriously? Who hasn't eaten Italian food before?

"How have you not eaten Italian food before?" I raise my brow and look at her like she's insane. Although I do believe she is, anyway.

"Not everyone grew up with fancy clothes and money, Tae Kyung." Shin Woo walks up cooly and smiles at Mi Nam. Wow he really knows how to make me feel like an ass.

"Well since everyone's here now, let's get going, shall we?" He begins walking with the rest of the group to the company van. When we get to the van, the President sees that Shin Woo brought his own car and looks over at me.

"Yah, Tae Kyung. Ride with Shin Woo. Otherwise he'll be riding by himself. We want to celebrate!" He smiles and hops on in to the van. The others don't even take notice of my facial expression. No one seems to take notice of _anything_! Before I can even say anything, they drive off, leaving me stranded with Shin Woo as my only way of transportation.

I quietly curse under my breath and sigh deeply before turning towards Shin Woo's car. He's just silently sitting there. Like he was _waiting_ for me. Or am I just paranoid? Neither one of us say anything as we eventually drive off, too. It's silent and I can _feel_ the tension. It doesn't take a genius to know this is awkward as hell. After about five minutes of awkward driving, I can't take it anymore. I look out to the road and notice that the van we were supposed to be following was nowhere in sight. Does Shin Woo even know where this place is?

"Tae Kyung, have you ever been to this restaurant?"

...Well that answers my question.

But then I realize _I_ don't even know what restaurant we're supposed to be going to.

"Which one?" I ask quietly, looking out the window.

"You don't know the name?" I hear him sigh. "I don't know, either."

What! Then how are we supposed to get there?!

I sigh with irritation and rub my forehead. Shit. Now what?

"So then what are we suppos- Oh, wait. I'll try calling." I state, quickly pulling out my phone. I'm Tae Kyung, I always have good ideas!

As the phone rang and rang and rang, my confidence started to dwindle. I tried calling Jeremy, Mi Nam, the President, the Manager, Coordinator Noona- no one answered.

"Are they kidding?" I said with escalating irritation.

"They must already be there." Shin Woo stated calmly. I angrily shove my phone back into my pocket and subtly slump in the seat. They're all probably having a really _great_ time eating their stupid Italian food without us. Ugh. I feel the car come to a stop and look around. It seems that Shin Woo pulled over. Shin Woo doesn't say anything, he only stares at the passing cars.

I can't help but stare at him. I feel so transfixed by him. The night sky must be having a strange effect on me. The street lights shining down on everything while the only noise are the cars passing by. The images of the photo-shoot, the looks he gave me, the _kiss_... I can't forget any of it. How _does_ a person forget those kinds of things? Especially when they won't stop playing in my head. I scoff to myself without realizing it, and it makes Shin Woo catch me staring at him. He gives me a serious, yet calm look.

"You.. Is staring at people considered normal to you?" He asks, almost looking like he wants to chuckle. Is he making fun of me? "You were doing it at the photo-shoot, too."

Oh shit. Oh shit. He's onto me again. Ah, hell. Now I have to come up with quick, lousy excuses.

"I wasn't _staring, _I was watching everyone's technique. Including yours." Technique? Good one...

"Is that so? How was my technique?" He doesn't even trying to hide his smile anymore. He looks rather interested.

"It was...fine. Yes, it was fine." I nod, trying to get this conversation to end.

"How about a little detail?" He grins, keeping his eyes on me. I can't even look at him. I keep my eyes focused on something outside. Not that I care to know what it is.

"...Well, the way you looked at the camera, where you put your hands, you made sure you looked professional. That alone added to your attractiveness." I state calmly. Wait, did I just-

"Did you just call me attractive?" I swear I hear him laugh. That doesn't sit well with me. I feel like i'm being mocked. I don't like getting mocked.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." I try to stay calm. I really do try. But when it comes to Shin Woo. _Him. _I can't stay my normal, collected self.

Shin Woo laughs and says, "I think you're just proving my point now." He has no idea what he's putting me through.

"And what if I did, hah?" I say louder than I meant to. So much for composure.

His laughing stops and I freeze. Did I just say something that I shouldn't have? Great now he's going to think I'm a freak of nature. A disgusting disgrace to society. I quickly turn my head to try and fix my mistake any way possible.

"Shin Woo-"

I'm cut off by a pair of lips hungrily locking themselves on mine. If I had any kind of composure before, I certainly don't have it now. I can't move whatsoever. It's like every inch of my body was paralyzed by this...this _feeling_ that I can't even name or explain right now. Although I never could. My mind can't even process _anything_ except the feeling of his _lips_. They just seem to fit so perfectly with mine. Everything about him is _perfect. _

But everything has to end eventually. When Shin Woo pulls away, I can't stop staring at him. His eyes are just too mesmerizing. His own gaze doesn't leave mine, either. Even though I have so many questions going through my mind, I can't say a word.

_'Why do you keep doing this?'_

_'Is this some kind of sick joke?'_

_'What am I to you?'_

But I say none of it. Instead all I do is curse under my breath and quickly lean back in for another kiss. This time it's not as sweet or gentle, it's more electrifying. It sends that almost forgotten fire throughout my body. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer; albeit there's not much room in this car. We kiss harder, breath be damned. I gave up my pride a while ago. My mind is so clouded that nothing he has said has made it through. All that I can think about is this _damn good _kiss.

I part my lips in shock when I feel Shin Woo's tongue run across them. When he bites my lower lip, I have to _stop _myself from moaning.

"Sh-Shin Woo..." I breathe against his lips. I can feel his hands roaming my back, making me shiver. By the time we pull away, we're both panting messes. Shin Woo looks away and breaks the spell I was under. I look at my hands, unsure of what else to do. The quiet spell we were under turned right back into that awkward silence again. However, the tension was twice as bad as it was before.

I clear my throat and speak without thinking, "You said it was a mistake."

He's silent for a while. The only thing he's good at his making me feel like a fool! Damn. I open my mouth to yell at him or something, but I'm unexpectedly cut off.

"_You_ said you have someone you like." He fired back at me.

All I can do is gulp as he continues.

"Was that a lie? Or..." He turns his head towards me. His gaze seems to be piercing right through me. "...were you talking about me?" There is no hint of any kind of emotion on his face. No flicker of anything in his eyes. It makes my stomach twist with anxiety.

Shit. I'm caught. How the hell did he manage to catch on so quickly. Oh, that was probably because I kissed him back. Twice. But he wasn't supposed to find out. How did we get here? When did exchanged glances become steamy kisses in his car?

"I asked first, Shin Woo." Avoid the subject. That's all I can do now.

"Fair enough." He says in a quiet, yet bored tone. Is he letting it go? "I wasn't planning on doing it like this."

"What does that mean?" I ask, utterly confused.

He gives me a blank stare before sighing and looking away.

"Tae Kyung, what would you do if that someone you liked...felt the same?" Shin Woo asked.

The question catches me off guard. I subconsciously run my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know. I'd be happy about it." I admit.

"Even if you thought that person didn't feel the same, would you still confess?"

My heart drops and I can't help but to smile bitterly.

"I wouldn't. I have my pride to hang on to. And doing that would only make a damn fool out of myself."

"But then how would you know how they felt?"

I frown and glare at Shin Woo.

"Why are you asking me these stupid questions?"

He shrugs with a small smile gracing his lips. It only makes me frown more.

"I guess I'm just curious about the one you like." He smiles mischievously.

"...Why?" I ask without even thinking about it.

What are we doing? Playing twenty questions?!

His smile drops and he only stares at me. After a moment he says, "...Because I-"

My phone rings, making both of us jump in our seats. We stare at each other before I just give in and answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Tae Kyung, you answered! Jeremy and Go Mi Nam are drunk. Could you come and pick us all up?" I hear Manager Ma ask with a hint of desperation in his voice.

I roll my eyes at their idiocy. Shin Woo raises a brow in confusion.

"Why doesn't President Ahn take you all home?" I ask in a dull, bored tone.

"He had something to attend to and since he thought you and Shin Woo were coming, we could just go with you. ...Where are you two anyway?"

I quickly come up with an excuse.

"I didn't feel like going so we drove back." I sigh, refusing to look at Shin Woo. I know he's probably holding in another laugh. A couple seconds later I do hear a chuckle. Figures.

"Okay, well do you know where this place is?" Manager Ma asks and when I told him to tell me the directions anyways, he did. Now I know where that restaurant is. "Thank yo- Oh, Mi Nam wants to say something."

I hear him hand the phone to her.

"Hyung-nim..." She slurs. Wow she really is drunk. Idiot.

"What."

"Sorry to bother y-you... I'm sure it ruined your ren- rende-... Rendezvous with Shin W-"

I quickly click the end button on my phone and try to act like she didn't just say that. But my eyes are wide and I'm pretty sure that Shin Woo heard.

"What's wrong?" I hear Shin Woo ask. Is he _smiling_?!

"N-nothing." I clear my throat and my thoughts. "We have to go pick up everyone except the president. I guess he ditched them and took the van. They're all drunk off their asses."

"All right." Shin Woo starts his car back up and drives off. I tell him the directions and it turns out that we aren't that far from it. After about ten minutes of driving, we arrive. As soon as we walk in to find them, I wish I just went home. Mi Nam is out cold and Jeremy is just giggling at everything. I can just _smell_ the alcohol on them.

"Thanks for picking us up, boys." Manager Ma says before walking to the car and getting in. What about the drunkards? Jeremy follows the Manager and stops by the door. He seems to be really intent on figuring the damn thing out.

"How do you...open this thing." Jeremy slurs, gently knocking on the car window.

I sigh with an already large amount if irritation on my shoulders. Shin Woo opens the door for Jeremy who thanks him to the best of his ability. Which was pretty much a "S-sanks, hyuuung.."

While Jeremy struggles to get in the car, I look for Mi Nam. Where'd she go? I look around and find her staring at the sky.

"Go Mi Nam. Get in the car." I called after her, but she doesn't hear me. I'm glad there's lights around, otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk over to her.

Again I state. "Get in the car."

"I caaan't." She giggles. "I'm looking at the stars.. They're very bright tonight." She smiles up at the sky at something I can't see. I shrug and grab her arm. It's not like I'm missing out on anything. They're just stars.

"Come on already." I sigh and pull her with me as I walk back to the Shin Woo's car.

Once Go Mi Nam was in the car next to Jeremy and Manager Ma, I sat myself back in the passengers seat next to Shin Woo. He seemed tired. It was late after all. I stifled a yawn and buckled in. The car ride is silent, save for the soft snores from behind me. At least it wasn't as awkward as it was before. We finally arrive to our destination, no one moves. Well, no one meaning me nor Shin Woo. Everyone else was out cold.

I wish I was asleep, too. It would save us all from the sudden tension in the air.

Without thinking, I ask, "Shin Woo... I don't think I ever asked you. Do _you_ have someone you love?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see him flinch. But why?

"...I do." He says with a sigh.

After thinking for a moment, I ask, "Is it Mi Nam?" It would make sense. The way he always smiles at the girl would be a dead giveaway. But why would he kiss _me? _If he has someone he likes, too, why would he do that? I frown to myself, trying to make sense of my weird thoughts.

"Tae Kyung, did you really just ask me that?" Is that irritation on Shin Woo's face?

Am I wrong?

My silence makes him chuckle.

"For someone as smart as you, you're very dense." What does that mean...?

"I'm not dense, I'm just asking a simple question. Sorry I don't know about your personal love life." I smile sarcastically and frown right after.

He chuckles again. "Don't worry, though. I'll tell you one day." With that, he steps out of his car and walks into our building. I huff and slump into my seat, feeling really lost. I, Tae Kyung, am the only one who doesn't understand something. I hate this feeling more than anything else.

When I hear a snore, I realize Shin Woo just left them all for me to deal with.

"Damn you, Shin Woo..."

I hear Mi Nam giggle quietly and continue snoring.

* * *

A/N- So a while ago I came across another story that had practically the exact same name as mine! I felt so bad and I don't want anyone to think that I'm copying it, so should I change the name of my story? What should I do? T.T

Anyways sorry it's been so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Procrastinating just seems to be my favorite thing to do anymore... ^^' Please read and review! I love all of your thoughts and opinions! Til' next time!~


End file.
